Late night festivities
by Amakatsu
Summary: The night of Ty Lee's birthday she has one too many drinks and participates in a forced make out session with Azula. The princess does not take it well, and the next morning is very angry and confused, but what is she supposed to do if Ty Lee doesn't even remember what happened between them? Tyzula! Don't like don't read, or not doesn't matter to me, flame away
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Festivities

**My first Tyzula Fic, no worries my other stories are still going, a lot of stuff happened which put me through a depression lols X3 But now I am back on track and the ideas are flowing!**

**Azula MAY get a bit OOC, srry -.-' **

* * *

Chapter One: Late night festivities

Tonight was Ty lee's birthday. Many of the palace guards, and towns men took a great liking to her. So they had more forced than offered to take her out for a "night in the town" But what Ty Lee truly wanted was to spend the night with one person only. Azula. The princess was busy and Ty Lee knew she did not go for celebrations especially not with friends. Disappointed Ty Lee agreed to go out partying, but she did not expect to drink so much. I guess the hint of depression really got to her, after all the princess didn't know how much her heart throbbed when ever she was near, or gave her signature smirk. But, one more drink surely couldn't hurt, I mean what could happen?

* * *

...

* * *

Azula felt slightly irritated as she was dressed for bed, but she did not know why. As the maids left she turned her head to call for Ty Lee, before realizing she had gone out with those hooligans. With a frown she dismissed the odd feeling as unimportant, nothing a good nights sleep won't get rid of. As she rested her head on the silk pillow she began to doze, but never fell into a deep slumber. Two hours went by like this until she sat up in frustration, as she scowled at her sheets she hadn't really heard the door slide open. But she lifted her head when she heard the soft velvet voice of Ty Lee.

"A-Z-U-LA~" She purred. Azula sat there feeling extremely confused, the pink girl's gray eyes had a slight glaze and she leaned heavily on the door.

"Ty Lee, are you...drunk?" Azula asked carefully, she had never been in this kind of situation and was at a loss on what to do.

"Nah, sssure I had a sippp her' and theer'" She replied with a slur.

"I can't believe you're actually drunk." Azula sighed rubbing her temples, as if she didn't have enough problems. There was no way she was going to spend her night taking care of a wasted Ty Lee. The Circus idiot, why did she even go out with those men if she was with me-No, I don't want the nuisance. Giving another sigh she got out of bed and went to call a servant over to take the acrobat off her hands. An outstretched arm stopped her, great, the girl was annoying enough when sober.

"And wher da ya think yer goin' priiinccess?"

"If you must know I'm in the process of getting you out of my room." She replied curtly.

"I don't think so Zula~" Ty Lee replied drawing circles on the other girls chest. Azula stepped back at the sudden action, she heard how drunkers got suddenly affectionate. Of course the pink loving girl was always somewhat affectionate. Ty Lee had a sly smirk on her lips as she slowly moved closer to her.

"I've got other plans." She said her sloppy smile widening.

"Stop this nonsense at once Ty Lee!" Azula ordered feeling uneasy.

"Oh, I would hardly call it nonsense _Zula" _Ty Lee spoke in the most serious voice she could manage. Azula did _not _like the way her name was said, it was almost seductive. Before she could react Ty Lee pushed her down on the bed and hovered a top of her. Feeling shocked she attempted to find her voice.

"Ty Lee what in Agni sake are you _doing_!" She practically hissed, but before saying more Ty Lee crashed her lips onto her own. Her gold eyes widened tremendously before they narrowed in fury. She began to thrash attempting to fight off the girl, but under the acrobat's tanned skin was very well trained muscle, and she held Azula down. Eventually Azula was able to break the kiss.

"Ty Lee! _HOW DARE YOU!_" She growled, but the brunettes eyes only seemed to glow with more passion. For the first time Azula felt something similar to...fear. The thought was short lived as her lips were captured into another kiss, this one more heated. As Ty Lee's tongue thrashed at her begging for entrance she squeezed her eyes tight wishing it would all end. But a slight nibbling on her bottom lip opened her mouth in a moan. Disgusted by the sound that came out of her she tried her best to ignore the slight pleasure she felt from the touch. But her determination was slipping as Ty Lee's tongue danced in her mouth, her mouth, she was very skilled with it. Azula began to kiss her back with ferocity, but then shook herself out of it. She ripped away from the kiss and breathed heavily, gasping for air. Her heart pounded in ways it never did before, and oddly enough it was getting _very _hot.

"Ty Lee, snap out of i-aah." She broke off her sentence as the other girl moved down onto her neck, biting and licking away. She sent light kisses across her collarbone before sitting back a bit.

"I love you 'Zula." Ty Lee whispered before giving her one last light touch of her lips, and just like that the acrobat rolled over and slept. Azula panted having mixed feelings, she _hated _feeling like this, she wished it would just GO AWAY. Her heart fluttered and her body burned, it was unfathomable that this little fool could get such a reaction from her. She grinded her teeth in frustration, how was she supposed to sleep now? Azula tried to pushed down the anger that was burning in her stomach, taking deep breathes she began to calm down. A wave of extreme exhaustion came over her, getting worked up like that was not a good thing, she thought before also, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**I tried my best with the kiss, I'm not much for romances X-X **

**Next chapter will be the wonderful after math**

**Thanks for readin'**

**Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2: Downpour

**Stupid Hurricane Sandy, DIE! My electricity was taken hostage by this foe! But...then again prayers out for those in New York and Jersey who are suffering severely. If I could I would go down and give Obama a pow-pow for not being prepared or sending out all of his resources for these people.**

**Well anyways, thank you for those who waited patiently and I hope that none of you (if you where in the US) got affected by Sandy.**

Chapter 2: Downpour

Azula paced outside her room. Her heart hammered loudly and her frustration grew with every beat. Azula woke early in the morning and left the room immediately. She had been out in the hall for almost an hour. Grinding her teeth she stopped, facing the door she took a deep breath. It was unreasonable that she couldn't even enter her _own _room. Whenever she touched the door handle it felt like she couldn't breathe. Now she was fed up with the way she was acting, she bit down on her lip focusing, forcing the door open. Slamming it behind her quickly before she could change her mind. She heard rustling behind her and faced the bed. A girl moaned in her sleep, Ty Lee. Cursing under her breath she moved quietly to her wardrobe. Azula had order for no one to enter the room for obvious reasons. For once her emotions felt out of control. Anger began to spark in her veins, increasing her discomfort ,moving swiftly she whipped out her training garments. Not wasting any time she slid off her silk rope and replaced it with the smooth flexible cloth, perfect for bending.

"Where are you..going." said a groggy voice behind her.

Azula jumped slightly before regaining her composure. "Out." She snapped and without looking back she stormed out of her room again.

* * *

Zuko walked in long strides over to the training grounds. Now that he was back, there was no way he was going to be out shined by Azula. He would prove to his father that he made the right choice by letting him come back to the Fire Nation. His brooding was interrupted by a familiar sound in front of him. He looked out to the grounds he had been heading to, only to see the great Princess Azula occupying the spot. He cursed under his breath, never had he thought Azula would come out here before him. But then he noticed that something was off. Azula's movements weren't fluid, they were rigid and rough, similar to a newbie bender. His mouth opened slightly in disbelief, he had actually caught Azula not acting...well like Azula! He stood there in shock before he noticed something else. Her fire, taught by their mother, was not blue. Well not fully. It started off blue but then the technique slipped. Flabbergasted he walked slowly down the steps onto the stone clearing.

Azula stopped abruptly. "Yes ZuZu?" She said clearly agitated. He said nothing. "Are you just going to stand there and waste my time!?" She growled. Zuko's eyes widened considerably at his sister's reaction. Not that she wasn't always this way, she just disguised it more.

"No.." He said carefully. "I just didn't expect that you'd be out here.."

"Why? I'm not a lazy good for nothing like you." She spat back.

"Azula..." He continued gently as if he was talking to a wild beast. "Would you..like to spar." He finished even to his own surprised at what he had said. It was suicide to spar with Azula, but maybe with the way she was acting he might have a chance.

Azula narrowed her eyes at him. Zuko tensed up, it looked like she was going to suddenly lash out at him. He had guessed correctly. A burst of searing flame came at his face, thank Agni that he had the reflexes to doge easily.

"As if!" She scoffed before stomping off, flames still lingering on her hands. He watched as she snapped at servants that crossed her path she was practically on the verge of blowing the place up. He shook his head praying that this was all a bad dream, because a disturbed Azula might be even worse than her normal self. I guess they were about to find out.

* * *

Ty Lee moaned slightly as she woke up. She rubbed her face into the silk sheets of the bed. The sheets...wait this wasn't her room. Alarmed, she sat up only to slump back down. She felt nauseated and her head pounded like never before. Screwing her eyes shut, for once she wanted the sun to go away. Forcing her eyes open she peered around the room, only to have the sick feeling in her stomach increase. She recognized the room right away, it was none other than Princess Azula's chambers. Her heart raced, panicking she fell off the bed ignoring how her body felt and opened the door. But to her disappointment she was met with a rather angry looking Princess, could this get any worse?

* * *

Azula scowled at the face of Ty Lee, this is just great. "Move" she growled pushing her way into the room. Ignoring the scared look of the girl gave her she sat down on the edge of her bed arms crossed. The pink girl fidgeted nervously at the other side of the room not daring to come any closer.

"What?" Azula asked breaking the silence.

"W-well um I was just..."

"Stop stuttering like an idiot and speak clearly!" Azula barked at her. The girl whimpered slightly before continuing.

"I-I was wondering why I was here!" She rushed out. Azula relaxed slightly, the circus girl seemed to be unaware of what..happened. Good, this makes things easier she thought.

"Well, you being the air head you are, got tricked into going out with a whole bunch of guys and got drunk." She stated simply. "Think of my surprise when you came stumbling in here, I couldn't get a servant to drag you out and you rudely fell asleep on my bed." She said disinterested, examining her nails.

Understanding flickered in Ty Lee's eyes, she blushed and stared at the floor clearly embarrassed.

"Now if you are done bothering me, please leave." Azula said glaring at her. Taking the hint Ty Lee wasted no time slipping out the large doors. When the tip of the brunettes hair disappeared into the hall, Azula let out a sigh of relief. The tension she was feeling slowly melted away and for once in her life she had experienced what was most likely an agitated nervousness. She did not like it one bit, and it displeased her that she was so easily flustered. Something would certainly have to be done about this, something indeed.

**I just love the feeling of finishing a chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors

**I know I'm happy with the update too.**

Chapter 3: Rumors

Ty Lee rushed out from the room, her face felt like it was burning. She slept in Azula's room drunk, and even on her birthday! So humiliating, did the Princess now think less of her? Or was she angry with her? She thought flustered but in the back of her mind was the most important question, did anything happen? Ty Lee was very aware of her feelings for her friend, at least she thought of them as friends, she didn't know how Azula truly felt. It had always bugged her that she didn't have direct confirmation of their relationship. Sure all three of them, her, Mai, and Azula were always together, but the Princess never sincerely described them as friends. This troubled her deeply, she could feel her aura being tinted because of the recent events. Deep in her thoughts she rounded a corner but stopped when she heard soft voices whispering. Dying with curiosity, and the chance to distract herself, she silently slipped closer.

"...you can't be serious." She heard the first voice say, an older woman by the sound of it.

"No, no, it's true. The chamber maid saw it too." Another voice said this one younger.

"Deary, you can't be sure, it...it's strange." The first voice replied.

"Yes, but it is always weird for her to let someone barge into her room." A third voice spoke up.

"Martha you were there say something." The first voice said roughly.

"W-e-well I just was passing by..." The fourth voice, Martha, replied timidly.

"Martha what did you see come on, you're blushing!" The second voice squealed excitedly only to be hushed by the others.

"I don't think it would be right to share...personal matters." Martha replied.

"Here we go again, the goody goody Martha never spiteful and nice to everyone. Just break your moral code just this once!" The third voice said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No." Martha said

"Say it." The second voice said "Come on Martha just do it, say it!"

"Say it, say it, say it." All three of the voices joined in with the small chant pressuring Martha to open her mouth.

"I saw the miss having a rather heated encounter with the pink girl!" Martha rushed out finally breaking.

They went silent.

"You don't..."

"Mean"

"That they

"Ya know

"Made out, kissed, whatever! Happy! You shouldn't barge into other people's lives!" Martha yelled a small trembling in her voice that Ty Lee would assume to be the start of tears. She quickly hid when a small girl about 18 stomped around the corner looking very distressed. Most likely Martha.

"I can't believe it." The second voice murmured. Ty Lee strained her ears to catch the rest of the conversation.

"It's unreasonable." The first voice chimed in.

It's..Scandalous!" The third voice said happily. "Princess Azula and Miss Ty Lee! Think of the forbidden love!I need to go right this down-argh" The girl was cut off.

"Shut up! This isn't the time!" The first voice said.

"But...tis the...est thing...since...Ozzzaaai inin his urgh pink kitty boxers." The third voice choked out.

"Martha is right, this is more personal than that was!" The older woman scolded.

"But the Princess has never shown love before, I assumed she was incapable of it! Aren't you angry at her? With all of the things she has done to us!" The second voice replied.

The older woman let out a sigh, and the third voice was coughing suddenly. "She, *cough* is right." The girl said.

"I have been here for a long time." The first voice said warily. "I knew Azula when she was younger, trust me she was not as evil as you would think back then." Giving another sigh she continued. "I'll tell ya something, and it is up to you how you take it. I assume about 10 or 12 years ago was when we first met officially...

_I was the trainee for the head cook position when Azula was born. The palace was in a buzz some were dreading it, others were excited. But no one was happier than her mother was on that day. Yes, I was good friends with the Fire Lady, she would walk around the gardens carefully holding her child a smile was constantly on her face. Even as Azula grew that soft look she had when she looked upon her daughter never changed. But on her 6th birthday there was a hint of worry that darkened that look. Ozai had seen the spark of promise that Azula held during her first training session. He forgot about Zuko as his attention snapped to her. At the time you could here the hushed arguments in the halls. Ursa fought for Azula, fought for her daughter to be out of his control. But she could not do anything to prevent what would happen. Ursa stayed close by the young prince Zuko's side fearing that he would be next. But as she watched over him Azula began to change into a different person. Ursa was ashamed and did not look at Azula, she did not bother with her._

_I remember the young princess sneaking into the kitchens. I had caught her and warned that her farther would not be pleased. She gave me such a look that I couldn't believe would come from someone so young! I took her away gently to a small table._

_"What do you think you are doing?" She asked me._

_"Hmmm What do you think I am doing?." I answered her_

_"Don't treat me like a child, I can have you banished you know." she replied flatly.  
_

_"Oh yes I am well aware." I said taking out a pot. The princess stared at me, her amber eyes seemed to pierce right through me, I could never forget that gaze. It was like fire itself, such life, it was mesmerizing, as if she knew all of the secrets in this world._

_"Why are you not afraid of me?" I was surprised by the question._

_"Afraid? Why would I be afraid?" I replied_

_She rolled her eyes in frustration before answering. "Don't play dumb I know what I am referred to around here."_

_"What would that be?" I asked turning back to the stove. There was a pause before I heard her answer._

_"A monster." _

_I couldn't believe those words, I turned in shock and looked down at her. The confidence she had was gone and there was something close to sadness in her eyes. The vulnerability she showed only lasted a second and she was back to her stern self._

_"Listen to me." I said harshly "You are most definitely not a monster, you are a precious child."_

_"Yeah, right," __She snorted in response__ "Father wants me to be, mother says I am, so that adds up to me, being a monster." ._

_A child of 6 saying such things is ridiculous! I couldn't believe my ears. _

_"You sit there dear and I will make something." I said __abruptly moving back to the stove._

_"I do believe that I should be ordering you, not the other way around." Azula replied thoughtfully._

_I laughed slightly while I was finishing the soup, and as we ate it I swore I could see a faint smile on her lips. From then on we had made a routine to come when the kitchens were empty and have the soup. Azula was opening up more, but as the days past she seemed to become more and more pale. She was always tired each day, and the life in her eyes seemed to dwindle. I became very concerned over it. A year past and she simply just stopped coming. I had seen her outside with her friends and thought that she was happy, and maybe I wasn't needed anymore. I was in the most important part of my training and through myself into it, Azula was left in the back of my mind and before I knew it 2 more years had past. I had finally made into the head chef of the kitchens. I was privileged with a more expensive living quarters in the palace and authority. Walking back from the end of the day I crossed paths with the Princess once more.  
_

_"Zula! You grown so much in the last few years, I was worried about you!" I said happily._

_"Who do you think you are talking to? How dare you address me in such a familiar manner. If I weren't in a good mood I would have you punished! Now leave my sight immediately and never approach me again!" Azula spat at her stalking away. You could see how warped her personality was becoming. A heavy depression hit me the rest of the month, Azula and I had bonded and it was hard to see her like that. As I was ordered I never went to see her again, I had assumed Ozai was responsible for the change in her. I had even contemplated poisoning his food! You could imagine how upset I was, but time went by and nothing ever changed, the both of us just went on with our lives._

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were lying or ate something that made your head go funny!" The third voice said after the woman stopped talking.

"Yes but that wasn't the worst of it." She continued. "I remember the day when I saw the two of them training. It was harsh the Fire Lord barley held back, Azula would be punished if she had messed up."

"What do you mean...punished?" The first voice asked.

"They had been practicing lightning, she stepped in the wrong way, throwing the technique off. He ah, was not pleased, he shot her in the back and said 'That's how it's done' a miracle the child is still alive." The second of the woman finished in a soft whisper. "I'm sure, if you looked closely enough, you could see the scars on her hands from burns."

The voices stopped and the three of them sat in silence.

"Well that's enough of that! Scurry! You have jobs to do you lazy girls!" The older woman yelled, Ty Lee had to jump farther back into another hall as two maids came rushing by.

She let out out a sigh of relief that she had not been spotted and sat on the ground quietly taking everything in. The story was certainly interesting, Ty Lee assumed that Azula wasn't born twisted. But the confirmation of it still made her very sad. But then again she could always get them in trouble for whispering rumors in the halls she mused. Wait...rumors..Ty Lee's heart seemed to stop when she finally registered what the fourth maid, Martha had said. No way, no way, no way, it's just crazy rumors right? They can't be true right? Azula would say something right? There is no way the Princess would allow...that to happen! She thought desperately trying to convince herself. But somewhere in her mind she knew that there was a very large chance it was true, and _that_ gave her all kinds of fears.


	4. Chapter 4 Just a regular Fire Nation Day

Chapter 4: Just another day in the fire nation

Martha rushed down the hall feeling the start of tears. She was a very simple girl, but even she had morals. It was the princess's matter and she did not feel comfortable spreading it around among the others. But they had known how easily she could be flustered and used it to their advantage. A deep feeling of guilt gripped her, but she couldn't help remembering what had happened..

_She was Azula's chamber maid and had stupidly fallen asleep by the trees. Leaves stuck in her hair Martha scurried down the hall towards the princess's room. She slowed down noticing how empty the hall was, it sent a small chill down her spine. Her eyes swiveled around examining the empty corridor. Suddenly every dark corner, to be a lot more noticeable__ and the darkness seemed to jump out at her__. She snapped her attention back to where she was headed upon hearing the slamming of a door. Heart pumping at 1ooo beats per second she swallowed stuck in place. Taking a deep breath, slightly scarred, as she had a fear of ghosts, she crept up close to the room. The only sound she heard was rustling and moaning. Certain it was some kind of vengeful spirit, pulled the door slightly open. But what she saw was not a half dead zombie or a pale human looking creature, no, it was something...heated. The one and only Princess of The Fire Nation Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, was being _pinned _by the small, strange pink girl. Her eyes widened as she saw their lips locked and the sounds that came from the Miss. Beat red she let go of the door and ran, ran as if the whole army was after her._

Martha felt her face heat up at the memory. She shook her head trying to snap out of it, but it was not completely as successful as she hoped it would be. Her thoughts were caught short when she fell to the floor.

"Owwww.." she groaned.

"Martha! Watch it!" she looked up recognizing the voice of her best and closest friend, Adara. Her piercing brown eyes glared at her, making Martha feel as if she would melt from under the dark gaze.

"Uh h-hi there Ada, I was just-" She stuttered awkwardly.

"Save it. Come on the war room needs to be ready _now _hurry up!" Her friend barked at her but she could see a playful look flickering in her eyes. Smiling she brushed herself off and scurried after Ada, happy to be with her, but mostly happy to have her mind occupied with something else. Within the hour thoughts of the other night seemed to disappear.

* * *

Azula prepared herself for another meeting her father called for. Seriously, do these old men have nothing better to do then sit in a crowded room? She understood the importance of planing but they just had the same meeting yesterday. There was a clear difference from being prepared and just being plain paranoid. Of course their plans would go smoothly, she thought of them after all. The sound of her heavy footsteps sounded in the hall, the hall that was oddly empty. This slightly agitated her, there should be at least a small amount of activity at this time of day. Despite how odd it was she dismissed it from her mind. Even if something happened she was more then capable of handling it. Reaching the war room she tenderly reached out to open the door, she had pulled something in her shoulder and it was certainly uncomfortable.

"Princess Azula, nice to have you join us." Her father's voice rumbled looking at her with a questioning expression.

"I'm sorry Father, I had...prior engagements." She replied stiffly.

Ozai lifted his eyebrows at this, stroking his beard in thought he seemed to let it go, and turned back to the table. Azula mentally sighed in relief, it was not good to seem vulnerable. Rolling her sore shoulder she came and sat beside the Fire Lord, attempting not to drown out the grumbling of the geezers beside her. But her thoughts seemed to continuously travel else where. She felt the deep frown on her face and simply forced all thought from her mind. Staring at the table as well with a blank look.

* * *

Ty Lee crept a long the halls jumping at every sound. She felt a deep fear of meeting up with anyone, the maids would most likely know of the.."rumors" and she did not want to see them. But she happened to be avoiding a certain Royal Princess. After a few more minutes of the painful walk that seemed to be longer than it was, she reached her room. Cautiously, she slipped through the doors, inspecting the area for unknown reasons, only then did she relax and simply fell to the floor. She was totally exhausted from the recent events and the stress was so not good for her aura. She took a calming breath slowing down her racing heart. Finally when she was calm, she sat up slowly moving over to the bed. Ty Lee flopped down trying not to sleep. Stress always made her incredibly tired and worked up, no definitely not good for her. Even _if _the rumors were true, _if_, then it was obvious that Azula was not willing to admit it. Did that me she was offended? After all there really was no way to guess how the Princess was feeling, and it really was a waste of time to even try. With that in mind she focused on yesterday. Scrunching up her face she tried to make the fragments of memories into clear events. After five seconds she became frustrated again.

"This is no use!" she screamed into her pillow. Ok, calm down Ty Lee, focus, focus, just focus. Then flashes of scenes popped into her head, a table full of men, lots of drinks being shoved into her hands, and...Mai's disapproving look, and..and a hall way stumbling to Azula's room, then..! Nothing. She let go a breath she hadn't realized she been holding and flipped over facing the ceiling. Ty Lee was extremley disappointed in herself. Her eye lids became rather heavy and maybe she should just close her eyes, just for a tiny minute. Snuggling up she let out a content sigh, I should probably not drink anymore, she thought before drifting off.

* * *

**I know it is short but this is like a sort of bridge chapter to the next..lols ok, never mind XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

**I keep thinking back to the Rumors chapter it pops in my head that I could have done it differently and how it wasn't right and how bad it was and argh it won't leave me alone I neeeeeed to focus on the next chapters, darn you mind, darn you! I made this beginning and I was ligetimitaly thinking of cutting it off, that's why it took me so long (well and the above) And I had those songfic ideas X.x**

* * *

How can we tell what is the truth and what is a lie? Do we trust those we love to supply it to us? What is the truth, and what are lies. Is lying really all that bad? And is the truth all it's cracked up to be? Is one right, is one wrong? What are truths and what are lies. The real question is who is telling a lie and whom is telling the truth? Can we trust the liars before us? What do we claim as the truth, and what do we claim as lies. Tell me, why must you lie to me? Can I trust you to see the truth within my lies? What are truths and what are lies, show me and in return, I shall show you.

_"Azula! Azula! Azuuuuuula! Do you know what today is?"_

_"The day you will finally leave me alone?"_

_"No silly!" The girl giggled "It's your birthweek!"_

_"Oh joy." Azula drawled._

_"Don't be like that 'Zula." Ty Lee pouted "It's a very special day."_

_"Thank you Ty Lee, I am aware of that fact now will you go away?" The princess replied plainly._

_"Of course not! After all I have a surprise for you." Ty Lee replied softly._

_"Oh?" Azula said raising her eyebrow._

_"Yes, I made it myself, something I picked up at the Earth Kingdom, its um...ah I forget what it's called but it has to do with these er minerals and glass, it was very pretty when the shop keeper gave me the starter-" _

_"Ty Lee, shut-"_

_"Shut up I know, but this isn't the time! Ok ready?"_

_"Uh yeah." Azula replied a little shocked that the girl actually cut her off._

_"No, you have to close your eyes!" The pink girl sighed._

_Frowning deeply the young Princess, for whatever reason, obliged and closed her amber eyes. "Fine, just hurry up."_

_"Ok." Ty Lee shifted and produced a sparkling necklace from her back carefully grabbing her friends hand, feeling her flinch slightly at the contact, she placed it in her fingers. "There."_

_Azula opened her eyes quickly. She stared at the piece running her fingers over it. She had to stop herself from saying just how beautiful it was. The necklace was in the shape of the fire nation insignia, but it flared with colors of blues, mixed with green red and yellow. As if the elements were engraved inside it. But there was a touch of the smallest pink in the middle, giving it the Ty Lee mark. Looking at it you could see marks of clumsy hands, definitely identifying it as handmade. Azula had to snap out of her trance from the swirling colors. She noticed the girls gaze on her, obviously waiting for her to speak._

_"Well, such a trashy thing, but the symbol is fitting." She remarked dryly. Ty Lee's smile wavered and her eyes dulled. "But seeing as it is such a special occasion I will keep it anyways." She added quickly, making the girl perk up again._

_"Good, I'm glad you like it." She said cheerfully."_

_"I never said I liked it." Azula pointed out._

_"Sure, sure." Ty Lee hummed in reply. "So Azula later we ca-" She began, but was cut off hearing her name being called. Mai appeared a little behind them, informing Ty Lee that it was time she got going. "Oh, already, I'll be right there." She replied slightly unhappy. Mai nodded and walked off muttering to herself. Azula was slightly curious as to what they had to do that she didn't know about._

_"I guess this all for now 'Zula." Ty Lee said softly, Before Azula could say something the girl came up to her._

_"What are you doing?" _

_The pink girl smiled and planted a quick peck on the Princess's cheek, whispering in her ear. "Happy birthday my Princess." Before running off giggling happily, the sound of her laughter like bells in Azula's ears, and her words stuck in her mind._

_"'Happy birthday my Princess.'" What a funny lie._

* * *

Lies. They hurt and save. Harsh and cruel depending on the user. The one user Ty Lee knew well, never changed how her lies are used. Actually, Ty Lee could honestly not recall the last time she said the truth. Of course not everything were lies, but even the truths that came from her mouth were inserted with twisting traps of lies. She supposed it was the only way her friend knew how to go about conversing with anyone else. Yes, Azula, THE princess, HER princess, was filled in lies, mostly trapped in her own and of others. You could ask anyone to describe Azula, and every single one would say the same thing. Indestructible, cruel, perfect. But Ty Lee often wondered how no one could see the true princess. One look into Azula's eyes and Ty Lee knew exactly how to describe her. Fragile, vulnerable, broken. She is just like a fallen angel, standing above others in her perfect nature, her beauty. And yet she herself can no longer fly. Her once white wings tainted, scarred, dyed in black, too heavy to be of any use. Hanging on her like weights it was only a matter of time until she fell permanently. The pink girl tried, so, so, hard to stop that from happening. But as days, years, months went by she saw it increasing. She was losing to it, Azula was losing her internal battle. Even though Ty Lee wished for it not to happen something inside her knew, just knew that her perfect angel will fall, deeper than ever before. And she feared that no one could drag her out. For the princess was headed for the deep waters of her own lies, and the lies others spun around her, whispering in her ears. Lies. Such a cruel tool, hurting others and the user more than any physical blow. Lies hold nothing but emptiness But if we forgive our lies, and the lies of others, than what do we have left?

Ty Lee rolled over in her bed laying on her back. She opened her grey eyes and stared at the ceiling. Doing all of this thinking was now seeming like a bad idea. What was she supposed to do anyway? There really wasn't, so then why was she looking for some kind of answer? If the princess wants to pretend nothing happened, then it would be wise to do the same. Then again, that was the strange part. Would Azula not have have some sort of punishment for her? Unless if she...No way! Ty Lee get your head out of the gutter! Something like that...could...would never happen. Letting a sigh escape her lips she pushed herself of the bed. Stretching she looked out her near by window. The sun was still bright, it's rays warming the room. She suspected it to be two in the afternoon by now. That nap felt good, but it probably wasn't the best idea. She had gotten up with Azula, when the sun had risen of course, but sleeping during the day would mean she would be up at night. Not that it was such a bad thing, but it normally threw her off, and it was disappointing that she missed the chance to go out earlier. Not a big deal, she might as well go to the garden now, it was just so beautiful out. Relaxing would certainly take her mind off of...everything. That plan in mind she skipped out the door, trying to shove down the uneasiness in her stomach.

* * *

Azula exited the room, even more frustrated then she had been when entering. Walking swiftly through the many halls thinking furiously. Her actions as of late were unacceptable. It needed to be resolved immediately, she will not stand for it. But how can she get rid of these..._feelings. _Growling to herself she stopped walking, only to see she had arrived at Ty Lee's room. Yes, she thought, it all started with Ty Lee. Everything always does. That's just how it had been, anything that would cause the slightest change in herself was all because of that acrobat. Sighing, Azula allowed her anger to cool shoving it down, making sure it was controlled. There would be nothing to worry about as long as she resolved the issue. It was simple logic, but it was harder than it seemed. What needed to be resolved? It was because of that...night, she felt all..twisted. It was something she had never truthfully experienced before. Sure, Azula heard about these different feelings, mostly being related to love. But that was absurd, her in love with Ty Lee? On top of that what Ty Lee did in her drunken state, did that mean Ty Lee secretly loved her? Azula was talented, and intelligent, but this was something even she could not figure out. What was love anyways? It's just stupid, what's the point? Love. For Agni sake! It makes no sense!

Pacing she began to re think things from a different perspective. Perhaps Ty Lee _was _in love with her would she make a move? How ever that works. But maybe this could be used as some sort of advantage. No, it was too much of a burden. Even if Ty Lee didn't 'act' on her feelings, then Azula could always confirm her loyalty. She would certainly stay by her would be useful, especially how special the pink girl's skills are.

But then what about herself? Obviously these feelings meant _something,_ but all they had been so far was a nuisance. It had only been a day and she was already becoming a mess. If she didn't do something soon, then what would happen in the future? Everything would fall apart. All she had to do was get rid of this nuisance. But how? She felt the anger boil over again and forced herself to take a calming breath. Over thinking wasn't any help. She obviously needed some sort of information, a source. After all, you don't destroy a city without knowing what's inside. Sure of what to do, the princess turned around down the halls again. Getting rid of these feelings should be a simple task. After all conquering is what she did best.

* * *

Ty Lee sat an a tree branch that she was fond of. The same one she would hang from when she was younger. Staring down at the turtle ducks it slightly irked her at how happy they could look. Her attempts at 'forgetting' were not working. Frowning for the 100th time that day she rested her head on the trunk. Looking over the garden she rested her eyes on a small circled spot. Looking out at the flowers surrounding it, a type of small courtyard, she began to remember one of Azula's birthdays. The whole palace had been in a frenzy, making preparations for the princess's birthweek. It was a tradition to celebrate the birthday of any royal member for a complete 7 days. Different events would be held each day always ending in a buffet. All kinds of dances, plays, and performances it was always like a festival. Then the citizens would come everyday to present gifts, it was such a great time, everyone was so happy. That was one of the reasons Ty Lee loved it so much. And well...it was Azula's birthday, and that makes it all the more special, to her that is. If Ty Lee recalled, it was when Azula turned 11 that she took the chance and gave her something hand made. A necklace...but what happened to it? Thinking about that day, she thought about how pleased Azula looked when she received it. Something happened after that though...oh yeah. She remembered with a sinking feeling, it had been the best and worst day. Although the princess had accepted the gift, later that day she found out what happened to it.

_"Hey 'Zula! I'm finished what I had to do, so we can do that thing I was talking..about." Ty Lee stopped staring at her friends neck. "What happened to your necklace Azula?"_

_The princess stared at her with cold eyes. "That thing? It was getting in my way, I burned it since it was such a nuisance. It's probably in a trash heap or something." She replied plainly._

_Every word felt like swords stabbing her heart. Trembling slightly she turned around, hoping the girl wouldn't notice her tears. Willing her voice to sound calm she spoke. "Well, I guess I'll just get something better next year." But before Azula could reply she ran away._

Ty Lee felt a bitter sadness at the memory, she had cried in her room all day. Sometimes what Azula did was cruel, and just plain unfair. But still Ty Lee wasn't strong enough to stay away from the fire princess, no matter how hurt she was. She just kept coming back, day after day. But Azula could be really sweet, well in her own way. Ty Lee giggled happily, remembering when the princess had given her this one gift for her birthday. Having Azula actually remember her birthday was enough, but the fact that she actually brought a _gift _was even better. That nervous looking face she had, it was such a great pink ribbon with a ring- Her thoughts stopped realizing that the very gift was missing. On every one of her birthdays she would wear it, since she couldn't regularly considering what she always ended up getting into. She became flustered, searching her person just encase. What would she do if it was lost at the bar? A new wave of panic came over her. _Ok Ty Lee, just take a deep breath, check the palace first. _Jumping down she ran towards the doors. It was best to check where she was first thing in the morning...Azula's room. Her breathing nearly stopped thinking about it. But it was something she had to do. A few winding halls and a staircase later she arrived at her destination. Truthfully, Ty Lee never thought entering a room could be such a hard task, but then again, there was a first time for everything, right? Biting her lip she just went for it. Knocking on the door lightly, she tried to say something but the words were stuck in her throat. Clearing it, she tried again. Being more successful this time she called out.

"Azula? Azula are you there? I forgot something..."

But when no snapping remark came she frowned deeply. It was extremley disappointing but then again, if no one was there she could easily be in and out, Azula wouldn't even have to know. Making her decision she entered the princess's living quarters. She swept her eyes over the room looking carefully. Ty Lee moved to the bed and searched in the smooth sheets. When she had no luck her disappointment was like a rock in her stomach. Grimacing she moved to leave the room before remembering to look under the bed. With a splash of hope she dived onto the floor searching for it, a snip of pink caught her attention. Snatching up the object she recognized the ribbon and a wave of relief came over her. The ring was still there and nothing seemed damaged. Scooting out from under neath the bed, she accidentally smashed her head on the boards.

"Owwww, guess I'm a little big to be doing this..." Ty Lee groaned before something else hit her lightly on the shoulder. "What is it now!?" She looked down, squinting slightly because of the lack of light. She saw something white in front of her, slowly picking it up she examined it.

"Oh yeah...as kids we'd hide stuff in the boards under the bed." She murmured to herself. "But I don't remember hiding anything like this..." It was small, fitting gently in her palm. Whatever it is, was wrapped carefully in a white handkerchief with an A stitched into the bottom. It was obviously Azula's, and telling from the wrapping, it was something important. Ty Lee was _very _curious as to what it could be.

_Maybe if I took just a peek...No! it's Azula's that wouldn't be right, and what if she found out? But by the dust it's been there awhile..maybe she forgot about it. No! I shouldn't _She continued to argue with herself, until her curiosity got the best of her she began to open it. Slowly and carefully she unwrapped the cloth, there was a clink of what sounded like glass before the object was now sitting in front of her. She only felt numb at her discovery, even though it was charred black and had a few cracks in it, she could still recognize the piece. Her necklace.

"Liar." Was all she could say.

* * *

**FINALLY! The ending came a little more easily, but the flow of this chapter is so bad. I still think it's half baked. Next one will come soon, unless if we have car trouble again...lols.**


End file.
